


Acting Love

by leet19



Series: Drabbles Frostiron [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor!Loki, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Student!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knew he was staring but he couldn't stop himself.</p><p>When Loki Laufeyson acts... well, damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting Love

Tony knew he was staring but he couldn't stop himself. His brown eyes were fixed in the thin figure of the dark haired boy that was acting right now in the stage, something about Shakespeare. Tony was hooked, his voice, his wonderful green eyes... gosh, he sounded like a teenage girl.

-Tony, I want to introduce to Loki Laufeyson, our lead actor in the play-said Steve, smiling.

-Is nice to meet you, Tony-said Loki with that freaking voice of his, Tony wanted to wrap himself in that voice.

-I can say the same, green eyes-he replied, smiling arrogantly. Loki smirked.

-You've been looking my eyes a lot-teased, his eyes shining playfully. 

-Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't-Loki laughed softly-You must be tired after all that rehearsing... Would you like to take a coffee with me?-Loki smirked.

-Are you asking me on a date, Tony?

-Perhaps I am, Loki-Steve stood awkwardly in the middle, slowly shuffling away from them.

-Stark!-they turned and saw Bucky standing in the middle of the stage with his arms crossed-If you distract him even a little from this play, I'll make your life miserable and I'm your teacher, you know I can-Tony rolled his eyes.

-Yeah, Barnes, I'll take him to bed early-Steve blushed deeply and Loki bit his bottom lip, stopping himself from laughing. Loki and Tony made their way out of the theater and Bucky walked to Steve, wrapping his arms around him. 

-He's not going to go to bed early, isn't he?-said Steve, still deeply blushed. 

-Nop, he won't-replied Bucky and Steve groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little drabble, hope you like it.


End file.
